There Was a Word
by Nikokami
Summary: A oneshot of the ending of Godchild... How can it be described? What single word can I use to be able to express this? This fic has many spoilers so don't read if you haven't finished but I have tweaked the ending slightly... Cain X Riff


This is based on the ending of the manga but seriously what is with the ending?! I can't accept that! So I had to make myself the ending I wanted... well ok... no... it isn't _exactly_ the way I wanted it to end because if it was then they would be alive and having their happy little tea party BUT... I don't want to change the ending too much because I absolutely respect the artists choice in the ending... I just tweaked it towards the way I liked it... Oh... And this one is a Cain X Riff one... nothing explicit but they belong together and I highly doubt anybody who doesn't like shonen-ai would read be reading Count Cain or Godchild anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain or Godchild but I'm not making anyone pay to read this and I have not taken more then 15% out of the manga so I don't think I would need to specially ask for permission...

WARNING! SPOILERS OF THE ENDING IN HERE! REALLY BIG ONES!

--

_**There was a word.**_

'My lord -'

'Riff! I waited for so long!' cried Cain as he pulled him into a long embrace. 'I should cut your salary you lousy servant!'

'This is for you my lord.' said Riff as he held out a spiked cross hanging from a necklace. 'This contains the last wishes of your older brother who, despite how much he said he hated you, he still would no- no, could not kill you... This was what he truly felt.'

Cain felt a deep sadness well up inside him. _Doctor... The doctor is dead? My brother who had suffered under the same weight as I did..._ but something else made him stop as he looked up.

'Riff!' he cried as he stared at his arm.

'He helped me extend my lifespan so that I could reach you but it seems it was not enough time. Forgive me lord Cain, for not being able to accompany you to Hell...' said Riff sadly as he held up his rapidly detioriating arm. The skin was melting off in great globs as he lifted it up for him to inspect.

Cain suddenly reached out to grab the front of his shirt. His face was held down so that Riff could not see the expression on his face.

'Don't you-' he cried before his voice broke. 'You want forgiveness?!'

'You swore that you'd give your soul to serve me forever!'

There was a tight feeling in his chest and he felt a well of emotion swelling in him, threatening to spill over. What was this feeling? What can you say to describe this? This pain and this sadness? This feeling of despair that he felt as he watched Riff's arm slowly become nothing but bone. _I want to be with you much longer then this Riff! We finally overcame father! We would have been able to have a tea party just like Merryweather wanted and you would dazzle all the guests we invited with your brilliant skills in cooking and serving! This isn't how it should end! We should be together for much longer than this!_

_**How can it be described?**_

Falling stones and glass suddenly fell upon them and Riff realised that the castle was starting to fall apart.

'Cain! Forgive me!' he yelled as he pushed Cain out of the way, meaning to take the full weight of the castle's assaults upon himself so that at least Cain could make it out alive. _The blade of Hell's judgement should strike me alone! I shall bear away every strike of the curse that has tormented you and your kin! For as long as you alone are fine..._

Thinking these thoughts he never thought that Cain would reach out as he fell and grabbed Riff out of the way. Cain looked up at Riff's stunned expression and grinned. _You will not face this alone!_

Laughing at his shocked face as he pulled Riff into a deep embrace, both of them felt the rocks and glass shatter around them. _After everything we've been through you can't possibly believe that even now, we would not face this final task together..._

_**No longer alone. Happiness and sadness. Always and forever. What is the one word to describe it?**_

Crehador groaned as woke. _I've fallen quite a distance..._ he thought as stumbled to find his way out of the rumbling castle.

'On no! The tower is already collapsing!' he said panickedly as he dodged this way and that from falling stones. As he leant on an archway to catch his breath and remember his bearings when something caught his eye.

Merryweather was worriedly waiting at home when a melody started playing somewhere. One of the maids gasped.

'It's that music box!' she pointed. 'The one that everyone thought was now broken!'

_Brother?!... _ Thought Merryweather... _What are you doing now?..._

Almost immediately she could hear his voice answering her from earlier on when she tried to stop him from leaving.

_Don't worry Merry... Have I ever broken a promise to you? Merry?..._ he had said as he smirked with his handsome, young face.

The wind blew in from the window and scattered her tarot cards from the desk across the room.

_My dear brother... You always break your promises..._ thought Merryweather as she smiled sadly through her tears.

Crehador would never be able to forget that day, som many years back when it had all finally ended and the new beginning started. _That sight I saw on that day... It was no longer that of master and servant, nor was it about dependency... I was too dreamlike but I still cannot believe it because, at that moment, Cain and Riff who was only left a skeleton now, wrapped in their eternal embrace... He looked like when I had first saw him... Possessing a balance of devilishness and holiness that could fascinate those around him in an instant... The look he had on him even in death, as long he was in that embrace... _

_**The word was love.**_

--

Ok... so the idea of writing it with this whole '_**There was a word**_" thing and stuff wasn't original... I read it from some other fanfic from some other anime but I did elaborate more into it and the reason why I used the idea WAS BECAUSE I REALLY LIKED THE IDEA SO DON'T GET UPSET AT ME PLEASE! . And please R&R


End file.
